The Dinner
by Serpico1986
Summary: Auggie and Via are disgusted when they find out what their dinner's mystery meat really is. After refusing to eat it, their parents suggest they make dinner for the family the next night. Retelling of another fanfiction of mine


**Reading another story of mine, i got the idea to write this one. A few months ago, i wrote an story name Mystery Meal, to the Ramona Series (or Ramona and Beezus) and after reading it again, i decided to write it, but with the Wonder characters.**

 **As for thhe story itself, it´s takes place lt´s say a weekend before the events of the 2017 movie and as well as the other story, Via and Auggie hhave to make the dinner, after they complain about the actual dinner.**

 **I hope you like it and if you want to read my other story, Mystery Meal, you will be welcome.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THE DINNER**

After a hard day at the kitchen, Mrs. Pullman was happy to finally finishing making that surprise meal she was doing to her kids, the problem was keep August away from the kitchen, as the boy keep walking there every time, asking what his mother was doing.

_/_

Half hour later, the four Pullmans seat to eat, but while the older sister just tried to eat a bit of the meat, the young brother, keep staring at it, like a child in the mall, stared at his peculiar face.

''humm! Honey, it's delicious!'' Mr. Pullman smiled to his wife

''thanks''

''it´s very good Mom!'' Via agreed

''what´s it Mom?'' asked a curious August

''something you will like it!'' she said ''August, stop smelling the food, it´s dog´s thing not a boy´s thing'' Mrs. Pullman scold her son

''it´s bumpy meat!'' Olivia teased her brother, who complained about the bumps on the meat

''shut up Via!''

''Kids! Behave on the table!'' Mr. Pullman frowned ''now let´s eat''

''what is the meat?'' Auggie asked again and in response, the parents looked to each other

''well, as you know, there´s a lot of parts of the cow, we can eat and this time, I decided to make something different to us'' Mrs. Pullman smiled

''what part of the cow?''

''the tongue!'' said the mother and in response, both kids jump out of their chair

''EW!''

''Mom, this is disgusting!'' the older sister cried

''you just said you liked!'' Mr. Pullman tried to understand his daughter

''why can´t we just eat regular meat?'' Auggie asked sad

''because it was on sale on the market and it´s good for you, now eat'' Mrs. Pullman was angry

''I don´t want to eat it'' the 10-year old kid complained

''me neither'' thhe older sister nodded

''can we give it to Daisy?''

''ah, so, you want to give your food to the dog!'' Mr. Pullman exclaimed

''can we?'' Auggie´s face brightened

''sure.'' The father agree ''but when you two get hungry later, ask Daisy to make you a sandwich''

'' Mom, can we eat something else?'' the boy asked, but when the mother was opening her mouth to say something, the father interrupt her.

''nope, this kitchen is closed for the night, it´s not a restaurant your mother run for your convenience''

''Nate…'' Mrs. Pullman tried to intervene

''I bet we can do our own meal, Dad!'' Auggie folded his arms over his chest

''Auggie!'' Via scold him

''okay than, tomorrow, the kitchen will be all yours and your sister"

''Me? But I didn´t said anything!'' Via protest

''as far as I remember, you said this dish is disgusting, young lady, so you will be help your brother in the kitchen as well''

''Nathan, I don´t think it's a very good idea'' the wife said worried

''it is, Honey, don´t worry'' Mr. Pullman smiled ''tomorrow, you two will me the master chiefs and you mother and I will not complain about it''

''you two can use everything on the fridge and I will even borrow my mom´s cook book to you two'' the Mom, Isabel smiled and in response the father just smiled back.

_/_

After dinner ended, the siblings went to Via´s room. Indeed they were starved and for a minute, they blamed each other for not keep quiet during dinner. However, in the end, brother and sister decided that, if they behaved well next day, with the hope that their parents had forgotten about the meal.

''and if they didn´t?'' asked Auggie

''than we will make thhe dinner tomorrow!'' Via answered a bit sad.

_/_

Next day as promised, brother and sister behaved the best they could, in order to make their parents not remember the punishment. By the morning, Auggie didn´t complained when his mother took him to buy his school material for next week and even pretended to smile to a few kids who are make fun of his face. And in the main time, Via tried to help her mother with all the house chores, without saying a word against it.

Still, to their disappointment, just as Mr. Pullman arrived home, the first thing he asked was what his kids had done for dinner.

''come on Dad…'' Auggie complained

''let´s go, Auggie, let´s make dinner'' Via took his hand and pull him toward the kitchen.

_/_

It took August and Olivia a bit time to choose what to do for dinner, since there wasn´t much thing in the fridge, they got a little out of idea what to do. In the end, they decided to do a meat loaf, potatoes and tomatoes, stuff like that.

Back at the living-room, it has been an hour since the kids had entered the kitchen and Mrs. Pullman started to get worry, looking every time toward the kitchen door, trying to figure it out if they were okay.

''I don´t know if it was a good idea, Nate''

''Isabel, calm down, they will be fine!'' Mrs. Pullman laugh at his wife face

''I don´t know…''

''listen, Auggie want to be a regular kid right? Regular kids help their siblings on the kitchen. They will be fine'' Nate smiled and seat beside his wife. Still, when he was going to kiss her, a very dirty August appears, saying the dinner was served.

_/_

Once again, the four Pullmans seat to have dinner and after the prayers, Mr. Pullman asked excited ''what we have for dinner?''

''I call it Monster Meat!'' Auggie said as his mother opened the pan, revealing a lot of meat, with what it looked like all the spices they had in the kitchen

''we also have a salad with potato and tomato and your favorite Corn-bread, Dad'' Via smiled

''sounds awesome guys, maybe tomorrow I will let you take over the kitchen again'' Mrs. Pullman joked

''we are joking'' Mr. Pullman said upon seeing the kids paled ''its everything delicious and I think we learn a valuable lesson here''

''what lesson, Dad?''

''never underestimate other person´s job, you have to learn this in your life''

''and more than anyone, never judge anything by the appearance, you already know that'' Mrs. Pullman completed and the kids nodded

From this day forward, August and Olivia never complained about any food ever again.

 **END.**


End file.
